Forgotten Child
by Queen of Lost Light
Summary: Seven years since the books ended, there is a new threat in Curston. This threat is looking for a map to the seal to unleash a power to destroy and remake the world, can the knights fight this new threat and save not only their home town, but the world?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, new story! I know I've got a few to finish but I've got writers block with em so here we are!  
This fanfic takes place seven years from the last book, Ages are Driskoll- 19, Kellach- 21, Moyra- 20. There will be oc's and new towns, ruins and runes, that I made up for the purpose of this story. If you have any ideas for ruin names please let me know?  
Seven years since the books ended, there is a new threat in Curston. This threat is looking for a map to the seal to unleash a power to destroy and remake the world, can the knights fight this new threat and save not only their home town, but the world?  
Knights of the Silver Dragon does not belong to me, if it did there would be so many more books.  
First chapter is in Torin's POV, the first part takes place two years after the books.

* * *

Torin glared down at his sons, carefully watching their expressions.

Driskoll, the younger son at age fourteen, who actually had some common sense in him, looked guilty.

Kellach, the elder son at age sixteen, looked annoyed and rolled his eyes at his father.

Torin decided to ignore the action for now, punishment was coming soon enough, perhaps a week in jail would help him think this little stunt over.

"All right you two this is the last straw, and I mean it this time. I've learned how to deal with you two and Moyra sneaking off to the ruins and dungeons outside of town for your makeshift adventures, but this time you two have literally and figuratively gone to far!"

Torin noted that the boy's friend Moyra wasn't there this time, and recalled the boys talking about her bruised ankle at breakfast that morning.

"So tell me, what in the god's names were you two thinking? What crazy adventures have you two come up with that involves leaving town without telling a single soul? Do you know how worried your mother is right now about you two? Well? Speak up!"

Driskoll looked over to Kellach, who looked back and shrugged.

"We were looking for the ruins of the Mjesec Kingdom," Driskoll spoke up, "We found a map and we are going to see if we can find proof it does exist."

Kellach nodded, "We can prove it! We found a book in Zendric's tower last week and w-"

Torin held a hand up, silencing his son, "The ruins of the Mjesec kingdom? Those are a myth, a legend. Why would you two risk life and limb over this myth that you read in a book last week?" He waited for a response.

"Because we found proof that it does exist! We found a map that lead right to the front gate, show him the map Drisk." The younger began digging through his pack.

"We can actually prove it does exist, and when we do then we can properly protect the sealed power and-"

Torin silenced Kellach again with a wave of his hand.

"Kellach, you and your brother have put your mother and myself through a lot with this stunt. You're lucky that Trillian noticed you two leaving and was able to inform me before you got to far from the town or hurt. Jourdain has asked me to wait to deal out your punishments until we've had a chance to talk about it. Now let's go, we're half a day's travel from town and I'd prefer not to be gone for to much longer."

Torin turned to lead them back down the path they had just come from.

Kellach huffed, "No one asked you to come after us."

Torin looked back at Kellach, before he could open his mouth Driskoll quickly spoke "Please we can find it! Just give us a chance?"

Trillian put a hand on his shoulder, "Driskoll you heard him; we are half a day's travel from the town. Besides, it is dangerous and far for two people to travel alone. Even if you did find the ruins who knows what kind of beasts lives there, you may have gotten better with that sword but the creatures there would more likely be stronger and you could still end up dead."

Driskoll sighed and nodded.

"Thank you Trillian." Torin said then looked at Kellach, who glared at Trillian.

"Damn you Trillian." Kellach muttered.

Torin stared at Kellach for a moment before turning again and leading the others back to town, he remembered that the two had been friends when they where young, what had happened to that?

~x~x~

An hour later they were walking on the road next to a steep cliff, looking down saw a river that ran at the bottom of the ravine, trees lined the other side of the path.

Kellach quietly walked a few paces behind Torin, glaring at the back of his head. Driskoll walked next to Torin, looking everywhere but at his father.

After a few seconds Kellach stopped, "Wait. Did you hear that?"

The others stopped, "Hear what?" Trillian asked looking in the same direction Kellach did, scanning the trees.

They watched the trees quietly for a moment before seeing movement; Trillian and Driskoll unsheathed their swords.

Torin looked to Kellach who was reaching into one of his pouches, getting ready to chant a spell at the creature.

Another rustle in the bushes and Torin also unsheathed his sword, watching and waiting.

They all stared in surprise as a goblin ran out and, ignored them, and ran down the path that lead away from town, seconds later more ran out from the trees and ran down the path after the other.

"What are goblins doing here?" Trillian asked as the last goblin ran past.

Kellach stared back at the trees, "They where running from something…"

They watched the trees for a few moments and felt the ground rumble under their feet.

"Whatever it is it's big! Let's move!" Torin yelled and waited for the others to run before following them, none of them wanting to find out what had been chasing goblins so far from their home.

There was a roar behind them and seconds later a shadow covered them, the creature had jumped in front of them blocking their path.

A big cat with large teeth and tail of a snake stood in front of them, growling and watching what it hoped would become its meal.

Torin braced himself and stood his ground, Trillian and Driskoll did the same while Kellach took a few steps back.

The cat watched Kellach and charged at him, Torin moved and swiped his sword at the cat, hitting its face and wounding its eye. It backed up and growled at Torin. Trillian moved next, slicing at the creature's side. It yowled in pain and backed up again.

"Let's try to push it off the cliff!" Trillian yelled,

"I've got a plan, get it close to the edge and give me a few seconds to get the spell ready!" Kellach yelled while reaching into his pouch again, he closed his eyes and began to chant.

Trillian and Driskoll moved and cornered the creature near the edge while Torin stood nearby Kellach.

"Kellach hurry!" Torin yelled, Kellach opened his eyes and a violent wind pushed around him toward the cat, the creature growled and dug its claws into the ground. After a few moments the wind stopped and had only succeeded in pushing the cat closer to the edge, not off it.

Kellach frowned, "I'm sorry dad-"

"Not the time! Hurry Trillian, Driskoll let's try to back it off the cliff!" Torin charged at the cat stopping short of it. The other two followed suit, Kellach moved to Driskoll side.

The creature looked at each of them in turn, it's eye landing on Kellach, it yowled and charged at him.

Driskoll braced himself and waited to strike, Kellach looked at the cat, then realized how close to the edge he and his brother were.  
Kellach looked at Driskoll and then the cat again. His mind made up the pushed Driskoll out of the way and dropped to lie on the ground.

Driskoll landed a few feet away, and could only watch as the cat moved above Kellach, not expecting its target to have dropped like that it tried to turn, but the space was not enough to turn and it started to fall over the side, it's claw grabbing Kellach's leg as it's body slid off the edge and into the ravine, dragging Kellach with it.

Kellach screamed as the claws dug into his leg and was dragged over the side of the cliff.

Torin ran to the spot and watched the cats body fall then saw Kellach hanging onto some roots on the side of the cliff, he dropped to his knees and lied down, reaching his arm out to Kellach who reached his right arm up and grabbed his father's hand.

"You idiot! Damn it! Why did you do that? Why didn't you run?" Torin swore at Kellach.

"Sorry dad…it worked though the cats gone. Is…is Driskoll okay?"

"I'm fine!" Driskoll called over from where he sat, "I think I hurt my ankle a bit though."

Torin began to left Kellach up, "Can't help but feel like you did this on purpose so your punishment wont be as severe."

"Oh no you've figured out my master plan" Kellach laughed.

Torin smiled, relief filled him, Kellach had not fallen.

What happened next had happened quickly, but to Torin it felt as though the world had slowed to where it had all but stopped, something silver had moved fast and there was a spray of blood. Kellach's expression had changed, he was in pain and he was scarred. Whatever the silver thing had been, it had detached Kellach's right arm from his shoulder.

Fear filled Torin, and he saw it in Kellach's eyes, he moved to grab him but could only watch as Kellach fell.

Kellach reached up with his left arm, "Dad!" He cried before disappearing into the river below.

"Dad!"

Torin woke and slowly sat up, moving his head from where he had fallen asleep at his desk in his office at home, he sighed.

He considered this dream worse then a nightmare, a memory of five years ago.

What had happened was almost a blur, Driskoll said Torin had cried out as Kellach fell.

Torin was sure Driskoll had seen his brother fall, something he shouldn't have had to seen. Something that shouldn't have happened in the first place.

Torin remembered, he almost had Kellach up onto solid ground. He shouldn't have fallen.

He had sat up after a few long moments and looked at his son's arm, all that had been left of him. Trillian had wrapped it in a cloth.

Torin remembered how Jourdian cried when she saw the red stained cloth that had wrapped all that was left of their son.

Driskoll wanted to go find his brother's body, hopeful that some miracle had kept him alive, but after he saw the map of that river, which split into several more rivers, he knew then there was no hope.

In the end all they could do was grieve.

Torin looked out the window, it was morning but the sky showed signs that it would rain later that day.

He stood, ready to resume being captain of the watch.

He may have failed his son, but he would not fail his town.


	2. Chapter 2

This fanfic takes place seven years from the last book, Ages are Driskoll- 19, Kellach- 21, Moyra- 20. There will be oc's and new towns, ruins and runes, that I made up for the purpose of this story. If you have any ideas for ruin names please let me know?  
Knights of the Silver Dragon does not belong to me, if it did there would be so many more books.  
Alright new chapter, goodness I didn't know what to do for this chapter and rewrote it at least three times, but here it is and I just edited it!  
Also I edited chapter one, it should be easier to read now.  
Azar is an oc I made up for this fanfiction, He was supposed to be there until I could create an oc to replace him, but I ended up liking him. And if I can write later chapters correctly you will too...I hope.

* * *

Chapter two

Driskoll awoke to the sound of rain, he slowly opened his eyes and saw the bed next to his.

He stared for a few moments at the made up bed and forced himself to look away, he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, today was the five-year anniversary of Kellach's death.

Driskoll sighed and forced himself out of bed, he couldn't think about that now, he had to get ready for the day.

~x~x~

Driskoll sighed as he walked through the house to the front door, the knocking didn't cease until he opened it, someone quickly shoved past him and into the room, he closed the door.

"Nice to see you actually using the front door like a normal person Moyra" He laughed.

Moyra glared at him, "Did you see it's pouring rain out? I'm not going to be climbing on slippery stones today, no matter how much training that would be…" she shrugged, "Anyway, are we still going to visit…visit Kellach today?" the words where hard to get out. A few days after Kellach had dies they had buried his arm and made a small grave for him.

Driskoll looked at the ground, "No…..no not today. I have something else planned. I want to prove that the Mjesec Kingdom is real. That what Kellach and I where going after that day was not a fairy tale or myth, and I'm going to start by finding the book, it will help me find the ruins. Go with me?"

Moyra stared at him, "what? We can't do that."

"We can, I still have the map. We're older now and stronger, we can make it there and back."

"What about your dad and mom? When they figure out where you went they will throw you into the dungeon for a month!"

"Which is why they wont find out."

Moyra glared, "Driskoll this is crazy! Think about what you're saying."

"I am! Moyra please…I've made up my mind and I will go with or without you. It would be easier if you came with me…please I need your help…"

Moyra stared at Driskoll, ready to talk him out of this idea, she stared for a few moments then sighed, "Fine, we'll find the book today and go tomorrow. That will give us time to prepare."

Driskoll hugged her, "Thank you so much Moyra."

She sighed and hugged Driskoll, "Honestly, I think this will help both of us get some closure…"

Neither of them noticed a hooded figure that moved outside, it quickly moved up to the rooftops and made its way over to a hooded figure.

"Ronan, others are looking for the book too, some of the knights."

"Good work Azar, now we can either wait for them to find the book or find it ourselves."

"Why don't we wait? If we go to where they look then they'll see us. I doubt we can find it within an hour…"

Ronan thought for a moment then nodded, "Fine, but get that book as soon as you can, we can't fail master. If we do then the world is in danger."

Azar moved closer to the other, "Maybe later we can celebrate this little victory and you can reward me for being the one to get the book from the knights?"

Ronan only stared, "Get the book and we might "celebrate" later."

Azar quickly kissed the other's cheek, Ronan ignored it.

"Don't forget the Knights of the Silver Dragon, from what I hear they live up to the name, do not underestimate them."

Azar laughed, "Please if things go south we can summon Citrine, she'll make quick work of them."

Ronan watched Azar for a moment, "You let your guard down to easy, remember they are the reason she misses an eye and they are the ones who pushed her off a cliff. Go get the book and meet me in the plaza over there."

An hour later Driskoll and Moyra sat in Zendric's tower where Jourdian had hidden the book a few years ago, Moyra sighed and closed a book and setting it down before reaching over to pick another up. She looked over at Driskoll who was more focused on finding this book then he had ever been focused on anything in his life.

She thought back to this day five years ago, she had waited by the gate with Jourdian and watched as Driskoll, Torin and Trillion had returned to town, all three walked quietly to Jourdian.

Moyra had been confused at first, then after Torin explained what had happened she could only stare at the bloody cloth they wrapped Kellach's arm in.

She had wondered if it had been a cruel joke at first, but the look on the other's faces had told it wasn't.

She watched Driskoll the following week as he found maps and tried to find a possibility that Kellach had survived and where he would have turned up.

"He could be alive some…somewhere….he can't die…he can't….there's no way! He can't be….." He had turned to her then and cried, Moyra could only hold her friend as he cried and begged for someone to tell him Kellach wasn't gone.

She kept her own feelings to herself, and she still regretted not telling Kellach how she felt about him, she ended up telling Driskoll a year later, he had held her while she had refused to cry. Driskoll had told her how his brother had feelings for her too, and she had cried then.

A cheer from Driskoll broke her from her thoughts, "Here it is! I've found it!"

She went over and looked over his shoulder, "Wow! Great work! Now we can start planning what we need!" She rubbed Driskoll's head and he beamed at her.

They read through the book and planned everything they would need, then sudden footsteps downstairs made them look up from their work, Moyra looked to Driskoll who was looking at the stairs.

"Mom? You back?" Driskoll called down the stairs, silence answered.

He set the book down on the table and they both moved, Moyra pulled her knife out and Driskoll grabbed his sword.

"Ah damn it. Was I to loud again?" Driskoll and Moyra spun around and looked at the table, a hooded figure sat on it holding the book.

"Well to bad, mission complete! Ronan Will definitely reward me for this!" He laughed.

"Who are you?" Driskoll demanded, the person slid off the table and walked to the window.

"Name's not important. Just needed this book! I've got it so I'm going now!"

He slid the book into his clock and went to the open window.

Moyra threw the knife, it hit near his hand, the person jumped away.

"Oh right rude to use the window." He ran to the stairs, Moyra right on his tail and Driskoll followed.

They chased the figure down the stairs and out the door, all the way to the plaza where he stopped next to another hooded figure.

"Azar, I told you not to call the attention of the knights. They won't let us leave so easy." The first figure spoke

"I got the book though, we're faster we can outrun them." The one called Azar sounded like he was whining.

The other held a hand out and Azar sighed, reached into his clock and handed the book over.

"Right, I'll fight then" He sighed again.

The other said nothing, he only turned and began to walk away. Moyra moved to go after him but was stopped by Azar.

"I'm your opponent today! Ronan needs to get that book to master."

Moyra moved back to Driskoll and whispered, "I'll distract him. You go after the book."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm not going to fight, only distract. Wait for an opening and go."

Driskoll nodded and watched Moyra, "Be careful…"

Moyra charged toward Azar and swung the knife at him, Azar blocked with a short sword. Moyra moved back and charged again, swinging her knife, missing or being blocked and backing up again.

Driskoll waited until the man was distracted enough where he could easily slip past.

That opportunity came faster then Driskoll thought it would and he ran past Azar,

"Whoa! Hey no come back here! Ow! You stuck my leg with a knife while my back was turned?!"

Driskoll wondered if the man was an idiot, but pushed the thought from his head as he ran after the other man, he quickly found him by the west gate.

"Stop him!" Driskoll yelled at the watchers, who quickly stood at attention and blocked the mans path.

The man turned to Driskoll, "You are an annoying one."

"Just hand the book over and you can go free."

"I cannot do that. My master needs this book, he is the only one capable of properly sealing the power in the ruins."

Driskoll stared, "The ruins…that power in them….it's real? Who are you and who do you work for?"

The man stayed silent

"What is going on here?" Driskoll looked at his father who walked over to stand next to him.

"Driskoll what happened here?" Torin asked

"Driskoll….?" The man asked, Torin looked at him and opened his mouth to ask another question but was interrupted.

"Ronan…. the girl got me in the leg with her knife…can't we just leave? We got the book." Azar was suddenly next to the man named Ronan, hugging his arm.

"Where did he come from?" One of the watchers gasped.

"What book do they have Driskoll?" Torin looked at his son,

"The book about the ruins of the Mjesec Kingdom…" Driskoll muttered.

Torin swore under his breath, "Stop those thieves!" He yelled,

"Wait…" Ronan said, everyone looked at him, "That name….Driskoll. Where do I know it from, Azar?"

"From another of our missions?" He shrugged

Ronan stared at Driskoll for another few moments, then turned to Azar, "We are done here."

Before Torin could begin to yell, "Stop them" they where gone.

Torin swore again, "Driskoll, how did they get that book?"

Driskoll swallowed, "Moyra and I found it…I was going to use it to go find the ruins…" He watched his father sigh.

"I still don't think those ruins are real…but from what your mother told me if they are that power sealed in the ruins could mean the end of the world. Go get your mother and tell her what's happened. She'll plan our next move."

Driskoll nodded then gasped, "Wait the map! The map to the ruins! I still have the map!"

-Elsewhere in a tower hidden in the mountains-

Ronan handed the book to a man who sat in a chair that sat in front of a long dinning table.

The man laughed, "Finally…we have all the pieces" He opened the book and began to read.

"Of course master, we would never disappoint you." Ronan said looking toward Azar who leaned against the doorway. Ronan's mind was racing, trying to figure out who that boy was.

"Something troubles you Ronan?"

"Master…if you don't mind me asking, who is Driskoll? The name…it's very familiar."

The man looked at Ronan, his dark eyes looked gentle,

"Master it's probably someone we met on a mission before? Nobody of importance?" Azar asks.

He nodded, "Of course that must be it. Someone from a mission before. Nothing to concern yourself with, we have the last piece. We need nothing more from that town, put it from your mind."

Ronan sighed, "Of course master, you know best. I will forget about it. Goodnight master."

Ronan turned and left the room with Azar clinging to him, the mans eyes darkened, "If he remembers my plan is ruined." He muttered, and then turned his attention back to the book. Hours would pass before he would realize the missing map.


	3. Chapter 3

This fanfic takes place seven years from the last book, Ages are Driskoll- 19, Kellach- 21, Moyra- 20. There will be oc's and new towns, ruins and runes, that I made up for the purpose of this story. If you have any ideas for ruin names please let me know? Also if you have questions just ask me! I don't bite.  
Knights of the Silver Dragon does not belong to me, if it did there would be so many more books.  
Surprise Chapter! It's not only one for y'all, but one for me too! I had some writers block about the next chapter and decided to write about Azar a bit, and well here we are.  
So this takes place right before they head to Curston/Promise to get the book.

* * *

Ronan woke early that morning with a warm weight against his back, he mindlessly pressed himself into it and sighed. Whoever was behind him was warm, and comfy. He didn't want to move. The rain poured outside and only added to wanting to stay in bed. An arm wrapped around his chest and he sighed again. He slowly woke and it clicked that someone was cuddled in bed with him. He had gone to sleep alone, who was…he sighed in annoyance, "Azar. What have I told you about sneaking into my bed?"

He felt Azar move and knew he had woken him, "Hmmm…. oh g'morning Ronan" He said yawning. Ronan moved his arm from where it was pinned between his chest and Azar's arm to poke Azar.

"Answer my question. What did I say about sneaking into my bed?"

"To not to and if I ever did again you'd rip my right arm off and use it for your own missing arm…but Ronan…I had that dream again and I…. just thought you'd let it slide this time?" Ronan turned his head to look at the other, Azar's big green eyes pleading with him and Ronan sighed again, "How many times have I "let it slide" by now?"

Azar laughed and nuzzled his face into Ronan's neck, "More or less fifty by now. Thank you Ronan…I appreciate this." Ronan turned and wrapped his arm around the other, allowing Azar to wrap his arms around him and cuddle against him.

Ronan watched Azar as he fell back asleep, he ran his hand through the other's dark hair and thought about when they first met. It had been a week after Ronan had woken up, no memories and no right arm and various injuries, he had been told he was out for almost five months due to his injuries and dramatic blood loss. About an hour later Azar had entered the room and introduced himself.

"My name is Azar, what about you? Do you remember"

Ronan had remained silent and Azar nodded, "Amnesia? Not surprised, master said you fell off a cliff on your last mission. Apparently your partner died…I never knew him, but then again, there are a lot of people here I don't know. I didn't even know you where here."

Azar watched Ronan for a few moments before sitting next to him on the bed.

"My old partner died too, tired to fight rock giants on his own…he was an idiot. Master said to tell you, your name is Ronan, and we are partners now!"

Ronan had looked confused and Azar quickly explained, "Master is the Moon Priest, and head of the school, everyone here studies under him. This place is…it's a school for orphans basically, master brings orphans with no place to go here and teaches us and trains us. When we get older we run missions for him, gathering things or taking out monsters that are threating the school or people outside the school pay us to do. We work in pairs in both studies and missions, and because our partners died we work together now."

Ronan slowly nodded, he remembered nothing about the school or missions or…anything. He frowned and looked away.

"Hey, it'll be okay. I know you're probably freaked out or confused…but I'll be here to help you. We'll even share a room, master already had me put all your stuff into your new room, our room. So if you ever need anything I'll be there to help you out."

Ronan nodded again, "Thank you Azar, I'm sorry I may need your help with a lot. I can't remember anything…" He looked away again. "Hey that's what I'm here for! And Master can help too! You'll get your memoires back sooner or later, until then I'll teach you what we do here and how to work on missions. It will be okay, jut trust me?"

Ronan silently agreed and he would trust Azar until his memories returned, maybe even longer then that.

Ronan looked at the still asleep Azar cuddled with him. Azar was a year older then himself, and he was smart, his act of being an idiot only being for show and had only started a year after they met.

Azar had woken Ronan after a nightmare, and explained what had happened in the dream. He had been defending himself and his partner against rock giants and had been knocked against a wall. He could only watch as his partner…his brother, tried to drive the giants away. Only to be killed in front of him.

That had been the first night Ronan held the other.

The next day Azar had adopted the façade of an idiot and flirt, and only during these times of quiet did Azar show his true self to Ronan.

Azar still annoyed him to no end with the flirting though.

There was a sudden knock at the door and Azar woke, "Ronan, Azar! Master has summoned you. He said he has a mission for you two!" The voice called from the other side of the door.

"Great thanks, be there soon." Azar mumbled before pulling himself away from Ronan and going to get dressed. Ronan got up and followed his example, quickly dressing and following Azar to the temple.

* * *

"Master, you summoned us?" Ronan asked, both himself and Azar dropping to one knee and bowing.

"Yes yes, thank you both for arriving so quickly. I have a mission only you two can carry out. I have located the book I need to find the Mjesec ruins." He walked toward them, "Soon we will be able to seal that vile power away properly…Ronan you will need to use your power to find the book, and Azar you will need your speed to collect it."

The two nodded, "Yes sir."

"Good, now go to the town called Curston, it used to be called Promise and there are still some who call it such. Be careful though, the Knights of the Silver Dragon live there. The ones who hurt Citrine, killed Ronan's old partner and took his memories and arm from him. I am sure they have grown and gotten stronger in the past five years. Be very careful my students. Summon Citrine if worse comes to worse."

Ronan nodded again, "Yes master, we will not fail you."

"I know you wont…now go."

The two stood and left the room, while their master grinned.

 _Soon,_ he thought, _soon the power that lay trapped within the seal shall be mine and no one shall stop me from resurrecting the Diamond Dragon!_


	4. Chapter 4

This fanfic takes place seven years from the last book, Ages are Driskoll- 19, Kellach- 21, Moyra- 20. There will be oc's and new towns, ruins and runes, that I made up for the purpose of this story. If you have any ideas for ruin names please let me know? Also if you have questions just ask me! I don't bite.  
Knights of the Silver Dragon does not belong to me, if it did there would be so many more books.  
New chapter! Starting to get more into this, I wanna do a fight scene soon so that might take me a while to write if I do that next chapter. If not next chapter then soon after that one. Please enjoy this chapter in the meantime!  
I updated this chapter too! Also in the beginning of this chapter I'm trying to write out a scattered memory type thing to kinda clear up what Ronan has been up to the past five years. If it doesn't make sense then I'll just take it out later.

* * *

 _"Here this is for you! What would you want with a blank book? Well write in it of course! Maybe if you write in it everyday it will help you get your memories back? Okay yeah you're right, but if you ever did get amnesia again this time you could remember more. I'm not crying…okay I just don't want to lose you too…okay? Promise even if you leave you'll always remember me?"_

 _…..._

 _"Magic is something you need to learn, but it takes time and it is important to be patient and to focus while learning. For our first lesson we will turn this vinegar into apple…Ronan? You've already turned it? Have you remembered your pervious lessons? No? Well let's see how much your subconscious remembers…._

 _…_

 _You know more then you remember. Go to Master and give him this letter. He will help you with your magic studies or send you to someone who can."_

 _….._

 _"Ronan! How can you be this bad at fighting? You subconsciously remember magic but can't with any fighting? Sword?_

 _No. Fist?_

 _…..the basics is better then nothing I suppose. You will be with the first years."_

 _…._

 _"So you don't even remember your studies? Well…after what you proved with this lesson you are a fast learner….I will do privet studies with you until you catch up._

 _Yes you can use the time you would usually be in my class to train in your physical studies."_

 _…_

 _"….Huh? Ronan? What is it, it's the middle of the night?_

 _Help you train? I guess I could, I'm not…No no, I understand…..Yeah I'll help you out. Hey why is the light still on? Still studying? Ronan I know how dedicated you are to catching up but you need to sleep. No go lay down. Ugh okay come here. Yes I am forcing you to cuddle because this is the only way I know you will actually stay down to sleep. Heh, see you are tired, goodnight Ronan."_

 _Four years later_

 _"Ronan, you are the top magic user at this school! I am proud of how dedicated you are to learning. Here, these are advanced spells that even I have difficulties with…..no no I believe you can do these spells, you've already done one in your last test._

 _Ronan…I have a special mission for you, only you have proved to be strong enough to be able to handle the spell. Only you will be able to seal the power that threatens us. …..Oh I'm sorry, that is a lot of responsibility to just drop on someone all at once, but think it over. Please for the sake of this world."_

 _…._

 _"I'm impressed Ronan, when you walked in here three years ago I never thought you, with no muscle at all, would become the top fighter in this school! Well…second best compared to Azar. Still! I am very impressed that even with one arm you became the best with a scythe! Though why you'd choose such a weapon is beyond me. You and Azar are my best students, and your other teachers are right, you are a fast learner!"_

 _…._

 _"Well Ronan, you have gone through the entire standard and advanced curriculum! I know how much you want to learn and have talked it over with Master, you are allowed to go to the upper floors of the library….yes even the top floor. If you have any questions just seek me out, though keep it to daytime hours…I know that you study at night and I prefer to sleep at that time."_

 _….._

 _"Wow Ronan! I'm so proud of you! I always knew that you'd be the best here you showed real dedication for it. …..Wow the top floor of the library? Lucky, we're only allowed up to the third floor…you…you haven't forgotten your promise to me have you? Oh thank goodness…I thought after four years of pure study you would have…What? No I would never forget you! ….Weird dreams? Someone you forget? I don't know….maybe the last person you worked with before….Drisk? No doesn't sound familiar, I'll ask around though. …..Ronan? I have something to tell you…..over the past four years I've…heh you know what? Not really important. Huh? No ya know what, it was me, I was the one who stole your apple cake that one cute girl gave you…..epp I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! Hahaha! …..Hmm? That's really what I wanted to tell you, been hanging over my head for years…..Hmm? What was that? You want to cuddle with me toni-ouch! Haha! I was kidding Ronan please put that book down?"_

Ronan puts his journal down and sighed, the only clues about this Driskoll was the brief mentioned of someone named Drisk, maybe it was a nickname for Driskoll? It worked as a nickname only being a shortened version of the name. A sharp knock at the door brought him from his thoughts, "Ronan? Azar? Master has summoned you! Said it was very urgent."

"Alright we'll be there soon!" Azar sat up from where he lay on his bed, and went to the door, Come on Ronan, I know you like to study but Master needs us."

Ronan resisted the urge to roll his eyes and followed Azar to the main temple.

Ronan and Azar both dropped to one knee when they got to the alter where Master stood. "We are here Master, you summoned?" Ronan asked.

"Yes Ronan, it seems I was wrong we are still missing a very important piece in order to be able to reach the ruins. There was supposed to be a map within this book, the page has been torn out. Who ever had this book previously must have torn it out. Please go back and retrieve it." The two nodded and stood.

"Oh, Azar I have a special mission for you. For your ears only if you don't mind Ronan?" Ronan only nodded and left the room, moving to start gathering equipment for the mission.

Master waited a few moments after Ronan left, "Azar, I am very worried. Years ago it was the knights of the Silver Dragon who had hurt Ronan. I didn't want to send him the first time but knew once would be fine. Now with the book gone they will be on higher alert. I want you to make sure Ronan does not encounter anyone from that town, they could inform the knights or be one themselves."

Azar thought, "Yes sir, but…if I may? Ronan has gotten stronger. He's no longer that skinny guy from fives years ago. I'm sure if we did encounter any of them he could hold his own." He watched the other carefully as he considered his words.

"Yes that is true. Though I can't help but worry…I do not want Ronan to forget again, and I know you do not want that either."

Azar rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. "Please protect Ronan on your mission. Good luck."

"We will not fail you Master."

~x~x~

Driskoll laid the map onto his father's office desk carefully, Jourdian, his mother, studied the map for a few moments before looking trough maps to find where this map matched. Moyra and two others where there to help and they quickly but thoroughly looked through maps.

"Dad?" Torin looked up from some papers at his son, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to find that book and read it again….I thought that if I read it again then maybe…"

"Don't apologize, I know why. I also know that if you hadn't had the book at the time we wouldn't have known they where here to take it, we know they have it now and we can work quickly to fix this."

"So it's a good thing we had the book? You aren't mad at us?" Moyra looked up from the map she held.

"I'm still mad." She quickly looked back to the map to advert Torin's gaze, "But I'm not as mad. Let's just focus on the job at hand. We should also consider hiding or burning the map after we find the location."

Jourdian looked at her husband, "We can't burn it. There are runes on the map we need to open the gates and castle doors. The runes can only be read "Under the star of the northern gate" So until I can read these runes we can not burn this map." Torin only nodded and continued to shuffle through the papers.

After long moments of silence Jourdian spoke, "I found it! Here see?" she laid the map she held on the table and pointed to an area that matched the other map. She traced it with a finger.

"That's where Kellach and I where heading! He must have found this before and knew that's where is must have been." Driskoll smiled, "We where headed the right way."

"Now we prepare to journey there. We must find the ruins and stop whoever is trying to find them." Jourdian said looking the map over for paths they would take.

"Right, I'll get some watchers to go with you."

"You're not going with us?" Driskoll stared at Torin, "Why? I thought that out of everyone you'd want to go the most?"

Torin shook his head, "No one wants to go more then you and Moyra, and as Captain of the Watch I can't just simply go. That would take at least a week of preparation and you need to get to the ruins sooner then that. I also don't believe the these ruins are real so I don't want to waist any time." Driskoll sighed and nodded in understanding.

"Sir! Sir!" A watcher ran into the room, "Sir! The two figures that where here yesterday are back. Some men saw them in the town… or one of them anyway, near your home and Zendric's tower. They are looking for something." Torin quickly walked over to the door,

"Get as many men as possible looking for them, I want to know where they are and I want them stopped!" He turned back to the others, "Jourdian and Moyra, watch the map. Driskoll come with me. Maybe because you had the book they will look for you." Driskoll followed Torin and listened to him yell orders as they walked through watchers hall.

Soon they stood outside and Driskoll scanned the surrounding area, looking for either of the two men.

"Sir! Just outside the Westgate, reports say one of them is there!" They heard a watcher yell. Torin jogged to the Westgate and Driskoll was right behind him, once there they ran into Gwinton, "Sir, he's been sitting over there for a while now, we don't know what he's planning." He pointed to where a hooded figure stood a short walk up the path.

"I'll take care of this. Gwinton, make sure Driskoll stays here."

"Dad-" He was silenced by Gwinton's hand on his arm, he sighed, "Fine but if something happens I'm going out to help you." Torin said nothing and went out.

Everyone in the area watched and Driskoll nearly ran out as Torin reached the figure. He couldn't see the figure behind his father, and after a long silence he realized he was holding his breath.

He gasped as Torin's arm moved and felt a hand hold him back. He looked at Gwinton who shook his head and when he looked back to Torin he stood for a few more moments and then was walking back, the hooded figure gone and Torin's face was pale.

"Dad?" Driskoll asked once Torin was next to him again.

"I'll…I'll explain later. His friend came back and they left. We need to find your mother."

"Did they get the map?"

Torin said nothing, Driskoll and Gwinton followed. 'Did he find out who he was? Is it someone we know?' Driskoll thought as they walked.

~x~x~

Kellach, that man had called him Kellach. Why? That wasn't his name. His name is Ronan. That's what Master had said and he wouldn't lie….would he?

"Ronan?"

There was a long pause before Ronan spoke, "Don't tell Master about this."


	5. Chapter 5

This fanfic takes place seven years from the last book, Ages are Driskoll- 19, Kellach- 21, Moyra- 20. There will be oc's and new towns, ruins and runes, that I made up for the purpose of this story. If you have any ideas for ruin names please let me know? Also if you have questions just ask me! I don't bite.  
Knights of the Silver Dragon does not belong to me, if it did there would be so many more books.  
New chapter! I'm trying Y'all. I know I ain't the best writer but I'm trying. I also have ideas for the modern au I'm writing and I don't want to speed through or abandon this story so I can get to that. So anyway, please enjoy this chapter! I also changed chapter two a bit.

* * *

"Ronan?"

Ronan looked over to Azar, his face emotionless, "Did you get the map?"

"Well….no. I saw that man near you and I had to make sure you where okay…are you? Okay?"

Ronan nodded, "I'll be fine, you're to overprotective of me. I just need a few moments to myself. Go get that map I'll wait here." Azar looked at Ronan for a few moments before sighing,

"Okay…I just don't want to lose you is all."

"I Know Azar." Ronan went quiet then looked around, Azar had taken them a ways from the town to some ruins. He studied the area closer, had he been there before?

Azar broke him from his thoughts when he moved to place a kiss on Ronan's forehead, "I'll be back soon. Don't you or your mind wonder off, there might be monsters here." He left.

Ronan sighed again and sat down on a broken down wall. He looked around again, he recognized the area, but when had he been there? Was this where he had been before his memory loss?

He got up and, ignoring Azar's words to him, let his body subconsciously move. He walked through the ruins and heard a voice "Come on Kell, dad will kill us if he finds out we came here again!" He stopped and looked around, no one else was there and he could not sense another presence.

"Kellach I'm serious! If dad finds out-"

"Well he wont find out will he?" Ronan almost jumped at the sound of his own voice answering. He shook his head, maybe there was some magical object here that was making him hear voices and respond to them.

He continues to walk and soon found himself in an old plaza and standing in front of a big entrance with stairs that lead below the surface, the top of the opening had words carved into it, but had been broken off by time or something big and mean.

Turn Back, he thought. He did, he walked back through the plaza and back to where Azar had left him and sat back on the broken piece of wall.

His mind went back to that man from the town, the one who had called him Kellach. Did he know this man? He felt like he did, when the man had called him that he wanted to cry and hug him. Why had he wanted to do that?

"No…" Ronan decided, he wouldn't think about that man or how familiar he looked or how he wanted to hug him. Ronan lifted his hand to his cheeks and felt the tears that had started flowing down his face. Whoever this man was, out of everything he felt right now, what he felt the most was how much he missed the man.

Who was he?

And was Ronan really Ronan? Or was he this Kellach?

~x~x~

Torin stood on the steps in front of his family, Moyra, and some of the watchers. Everyone in the area was quiet, after a while Jourdian placed a hand on his shoulder, "Torin? What's wrong?"

There was more silence before he finally spoke up, "Kellach…" his voice trailed off.

A new silence filled the area, waiting for him to continue, "One of the hooded figures, the one called Ronan…he's Kellach."

Two of the watchers gasped, and Jourdian looked like she was about to cry, Moyra was the first to speak,

"What? But that can't be! He would never do anything against the town! And he would know it was us! Why would he go by another name? And why-"

"Moyra, please. We all are wondering the same thing….first question, Torin are you sure?"

Torin stared at the building behind Driskoll and only nodded, "I saw his face, before his friend came back and quickly took him away…I saw him…It was him."

Moyra spoke up again, "Then why would he-"

"My theory is he has amnesia…remember Driskoll? He asked where he knew your name from. When I went to talk to him he looked like he was trying to remember who I was, he saw my face and he….he looked like he was about to cry, he really was trying to remember."

Driskoll didn't look at the others, and he didn't respond.

"I'll go with you to find the ruins. Gwinton, will you take my place while I'm away?" Torin looked at Gwinton.

"Yes Sir." Gwinton slowly nodded, "I'll do my best while you are away sir."

Torin nodded, "Let's prepare for this journey then. Jourdian will you go pack? Moyra we might need some of your tools, can you bring them along? Driskoll go get…Driskoll are you listening to me?"

all eyes turned to Driskoll who only stared at the ground, "It's not him."

"What? Did you even listen to your dad? He said he looked like him and he recognized you both! It has to be him!"

"He's dead. I saw him fall and if I had to guess how much blood he lost from losing his arm alone, I mean who knows if he got any other injuries, he wouldn't have survived longer then a few hours, if he didn't drown first!"

There was another silence, "Gwinton? Can you go find Trillion for me? Everyone else go and get ready."

Gwinton and the other watcher silently left, "Moyra, can we speak to Driskoll alone?" Jourdian asked, Moyra only huffed, "Whatever is going on involves me too, I'm not leaving Driskoll."

Jourdian nodded, knowing the girl would not be leaving without a fight, she turned her attention back to Driskoll, "What's going on? Doesn't this news make you happy? After all these years of him being thought dead and to find out he's alive? Doesn't this make you happy? We can bring him back."

"If he's been alive all this time, he either would have come back to us or we would have gone to look for him! If he's really alive….I didn't once try to go and find him! And it would mean he was out there on his own, and if dad is right and he has forgotten everything he was probably scared and lonely! He didn't have to go through all that I could have….I should have looked for him!" Moyra stood and hugged Driskoll, who was now holding back tears, "I should have…he's my brother I should have tired harder to find him."

Torin sighed, "It's not your fault, you didn't know if he was still alive or not. Even if we knew he was we couldn't have known where to look for him. None of what happened was your fault…it was mine. I will not sit here and let you blame yourself for what I did."

Driskoll looked at his father, tears streaming down his cheeks, "Dad…you didn't-"

"Now we have a chance to fix this, we might be able to get him to remember us. But first we have to stop them from going to those ruins."

Driskoll sighed and nodded, "Okay…..okay let's go get him back! We have the map we can beat them there and get Kellach to remember us!" he wiped his eyes.

"Good, now Driskoll, I need you to go find Lochinvar. If anything he can help Kellach's memories." Driskoll nodded at his father's words.

"Good. We leave tomorrow morning. Be here after sunrise."

"Sir! The hooded figure is back!" A watcher yelled. Torin cursed.

"Jourdian and Moyra, guard that map! Driskoll come with me! We'll drive him away, or capture him if it's Kellach!" The others nodded and Driskoll followed his father.

"…..Wait! I have an idea!" Moyra called after them. Torin turned to look at her.

About ten minutes later they had another map, it was fake but it would hopefully work for now. There was a spell on it too, similar to the real map but this one would wear off after a day or so, Torin nodded and took the map. "So I just give this to him then?"

Jourdian nodded. Moyra spoke "Yes, but I think he'll be suspicious if we just hand it over to him. Hide it in your pocket and let him steal it from you."

Torin folded the map and put it in his pocket, "Got it. Now Driskoll, let's go see if we can't get any more information from this guy." Driskoll nodded and they left the room and made their way to find Azar.

Azar found them first, "There you are!" He appeared in front of them, "Look just give me the map so I can go? You've made Ronan sad again! Do you know how long it took for me to make him not sad anymore! He was starting to become happy!" Azar looked mad.

"Look sorry about your friend, but…we think he might be my brother, Kellach! Not Ronan." Driskoll said.

Azar growled, "What?! No way! Ronan is Ronan! ….but, he does have memory loss…" he looked like he was thinking this over. "And he does seem to recognize you two…." He shook his head, "No! Stop this! You're trying to trick me!"

Torin sighed, "We aren't, if there is a chance you could help Kellach…I mean Ronan, find his past, would you?"

Azar stared at them, "Well….yes but…I can't….Ronan is the only one who can seal the power up and save the world!"

"Seal what power up?"

"The power of the moon dragon! Master said Ronan is the only one, and because of that we can't let his memories return."

"What? Why not? If you are trying to stop this power why can't we let his memories return?" Driskoll looked confused. "If we all want to stop the power why can't we work together?"

"Because master said we can't…" Azar shook his head, "Master knows best! Now I'm done talking! Give me that map!" He vanished, only to reappear behind Torin and Driskoll again, holding the map.

"Thanks! Now I'm going to go cheer up Ronan again! I'm out of here!" Azar disappears again.

Torin sighs, "He has the map now…all we have to do is beat them there."

Driskoll nodded, "Yeah…Let's hope this master guy isn't really evil."

"I doubt he isn't son. Otherwise why would he try to keep this all a secret and Kellach's memories locked away? Though why would he need Kellach?"

Driskoll shrugs, "Something tells me we'll find out before all of this is over."


	6. Chapter 6

This fanfic takes place seven years from the last book, Ages are Driskoll- 19, Kellach- 21, Moyra- 20. There will be oc's and new towns, ruins and runes, that I made up for the purpose of this story. If you have questions just ask me! I don't bite.  
Knights of the Silver Dragon does not belong to me, if it did there would be so many more books.  
Hey y'all sorry for such a long wait for this chapter. I've been working on this chapter for like a week so I hope it's good. Updated previous chapters tried to get all the spelling errors and whatnot.

* * *

"The moon dragon?" Moyra asked, "What is that?"

"They say the dragon came from the moon. It decided to recreate this world after one thousand years of watching it. The next few words are a little faded but I think it says the god's managed to seal it away in the temple in the Mjesec Kingdom, but only it's power. The book also says that the dragon himself will be reincarnated and only he or she can either seal his power away for good or reclaim it." Jourdian explains, "This book was written in an ancient language that is presumed to have been used by those from the Mjesec Kingdom themselves." She looked very excited about the ancient language.

"So maybe this master guy thinks Kellach is the reincarnation of this dragon?" Moyra asks.

"It's possible. So we have to get there and find out if these ruins are even real first, then seal the power ourselves if it is." Torin says.

"Why do you keep saying if it is real? It has to be if people are fighting us for pieces of it's past to find it." Jourdian says with a hint of anger in her voice.

Torin coughs awkwardly, "Sorry love."

Driskoll and Moyra giggle at the embarrassment on Torin's face.

Torin sighs, "Alright I have a lot of work to do before we leave tomorrow. Everyone go get ready to leave first thing in the morning."

~X~X~X~

In one of the inns in the town a man sits and waits. He had been near the commotion earlier that day and knew this was his chance to go the Mjesec Kingdom. He had studied the ruins and now that a team was going this was his chance to see inside them.

The next morning at fist light he goes to the West gate. He sees Torin and walks over to him.

"Sir! Is it true about the trip to the Mjesec Kingdom? If so I offer you my services! Please I've been studying these ruins for years and I have to go!" he begs.

Torin stares at the hooded person in front of him, the man also wore a mask so he couldn't see any of the man's face. He looks at Jourdian who walks over and talks to the man.

"What's your name sir?" She asks

"It's…uh…Trevor." He bows

"You hesitated." Torin said, "What is your real name and why do you want to go with us?"

"My actual name is not important. Just call me Trevor, and see this?" He holds up a book that was over flowing with all the notes stuffed into it, "I've been studying these ruins for years and I need to go see them myself! It will complete years of work! I even have this key I found in a temple to the north of where the ruins of the kingdom!"

Jourdian and Torin look at each other, "This kid is suspicious. He could be working with the other two."

"That could be true, but what if what he says is true? He knows more about these ruins then we do and we could use all the help we can get."

"Fine" Torin looks at Trevor, "Be prepared to pull your weight on this trip." Torin says. Trevor nods quickly "Yes sir yes sir!"

Moyra and Driskoll look at the person then at each other, they wondered if he was Azar or Ronan in disguise.

~X~X~X~

A few hours pass into the trip and they stop for lunch, Driskoll notices that Trevor was having trouble tying his pack closed as he was only using one hand. He sighs and walks over "Hey, Trevor right? Why not use both of your hands?"

Trevor looks up at him, "I uh…..only have my left arm." He moves hos cloak to reveal his missing right arm. Moyra pulls Driskoll away and grabs Trevor by the shirt.

"Are you really Ronan in disguise?" She snarls at him. Trevor shakes "What?! No no no! I'm Trevor! I don't know anyone named Ronan!"

"Moyra let him go, even if he is Ronan we are still expecting a surprise attack from Azar. " Trillian pulls her off, "I'll watch him if it makes you feel better."

Moyra huffs at them and sits nearby.

Trevor laughs nervously. Driskoll and Trillian sit next to Trevor. "Tell us more about yourself?" Driskoll asks.

Trevor nods "Alright! I was born in a farming town to the north. I was actually born without my right arm, that didn't stop me from pulling my weight on my father's farm. About five years ago when I was fishing with my sister we found a man floating in the river, he was half dead when we pulled him out and was missing his right arm, it took about a month for us to nurse him bac-"

"Wait wait wait!" Driskoll shouts, "You found someone in the river half drowned? Missing an arm? What was his name what did he look like?"

They all stop eating and look at Trevor, "Well, if I remember right, his name was…uh….Kellach and he looked a lot like you ma'am!" He points at Jourdian.

They all stare, "Tell us what happened to him!" Moyra yells.

"Oh! Uh, he told me about the Mjesec kingdom while he recovered and then went to go find out more about them. I wanted to go to and then ended up studying alone because I couldn't find him." He shrugs. "But he did tell me before he left that if I did want to know more to come to Curston."

"So after he left your farm you have no idea where he went?" Torin asks. Trevor shakes his head. "I'm sorry, if I knew more I would share it with you." Trevor says softly.

"You saved my son." Torin says, "For that I am beyond thankful. Thank you for telling us he didn't die from that fall." He gets up and starts to pack up. The others slowly follow suit.

~X~X~X~

Master stares at the map Azar handed him. He sighs, "Azar, they gave you a fake map."

Azar squeaks, "I'm so sorry! I thought-" "It's my fault master. I felt ill on the mission and asked Azar to hurry so I could come home and rest faster." Ronan interrupts.

Master sighs, "The map shows the location of the ruins at least. I'm sure the knights will try to beat us there to seal the power themselves."

"Isn't that a good thing? If the power is sealed who cares who does it?" Azar asks.

"They don't have the power to seal it. Only the reincarnation of the dragon can seal his own power away." He motions to Ronan.

"What? Me? I'm the reincarnation of a dragon?" Ronan stumbles, he felt like his world was turned upside down. He couldn't be the moon dragon, it didn't feel right. The more he thought about it the more this information felt wrong. He wished more then ever that he had his memories back so he could know for sure if Master was telling him the truth.

Azar puts his arm around Ronan to keep him steady. "Wow! He really is the reincarnation of the moon dragon? That explains why Ronan is so great at magic!" Azar smiles.

"No. The magic he uses in this life is what he trained and strived for. He only has the dragon's soul." Master explains. "If the knights try to seal off the power they risk cracking the seal and letting some of the power out. I do not know what damage this escaped power can cause. We must go quickly." He points to a page in the book of the Mjesec Kingdom "Ronan, on the way to the ruins I want you to memorize this spell, it will seal the power permanently."

Azar helps Ronan sit so he can look at the spell, "Yes sir."

"Good, we'll leave in an hour."


End file.
